


The Popular and the Supernatural ~ Ep 01~

by Aika0346



Category: K-pop
Genre: Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika0346/pseuds/Aika0346
Relationships: Vimin - Relationship
Comments: 1





	The Popular and the Supernatural ~ Ep 01~

Stephany: Jimin wakes up, today is his first day of school! Jimin: Ok, I'm on my way! * Says a little sleepy * 

* Gets up and goes to the bathroom * 

Jimin: I think it will be the same as always ... * laughs nervously * 

* Do your thing, take a "cold" shower, put on your school uniform, and go down to the kitchen *

Jimin: I'm ready, how long before the school bell rings?  
Stephany: You still have twenty-eight minutes, why?  
Jimin: You're welcome, I don't think I'm going to eat today, okay?  
Stephany: Oh ... all right, so are you going to your school now?  
Jimin: Yes, uh ... So bye, see you later! *Smile*

*After walking a few steps I reach school *

Jackson: Hi Jimin, how are you?  
Jimin: Hi Jackson, all yes! By the way, where are the other boys?  
Jackson: They are there on the terrace I think ...  
Jimin: Uh, so I'm going there, bye, see you later!

*Jimin goes to the terrace and finds  
Taehyung ducking a girl, which makes  
her leave the terrace with teary eyes *

Jimin: Taehyung !! Why did you do that?! It hurts people!  
Tae: I'm not going with that girl's face! *Looks serious Jimin* By the way, you also give out girls!  
Jimin: Yeah, but I'm not as thick as you are! Taehyung: It had to be the school's Angel, right?  
Jimin: And you had to be the bad boy at school, didn't you, Kim Taehyung? Wants to know? I will not waste my time with you !!

*Jimin leaves the terrace in search of the  
girl Taehyung dumped, and finds her  
holding the crying in the corner*

Jimin: Hey, don't cry because of him, he's not worth it! * Says consoling * He's like that, he doesn't deserve to have someone like you! * The girl smiles and says: *  
???: Thank you so much Jimin, you are an angel! * Smiles and leaves *

???: Jimin !! Wait a minute! * Says running to Jimin *  
Jimin: Hello, what brings you here?  
???: It's just that my friend asked me to take a picture of you with her cell phone, she's ashamed ... * laughs nervously *  
Jimin: Oh ... Okay! * Smiles and poses for the camera *  
???: Thank you so much Jimin! Friend, I made it !! * Speaks screaming and heading towards the school entrance door *  
Jimin: * turns around and goes to your classroom *

Jungkook: Hi Jimin, Taehyung said you fought him because he dumped a girl, is it true ??  
Jimin: Yes, it is true Jeon. And you Taehyung, you shouldn't be spreading things like that around!  
Taehyung: haha, wow ... What a fear! What are you going to do if I start spreading lies around? What are you going to do??  
Jimin: Hey, vampire from hell! You'll find what to do instead of gossiping around !!  
Taehyung: What if I don't want to? * Getting closer to Jimin *  
Jungkook: I'll even get out of here! * Hastily leaves the classroom * *  
Jimin: Tell me what you want, Taehyung!  
Taehyung: I want you * Speaks whispering in Jimin's ear * ...


End file.
